Vampire Battle Royale
Vampire Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle. Synopsis It's time for the vampires to fight! Who will win, Alucard, Dracula, Marceline, or Dio Brando? Intro Wiz: Vampires, some of the most intimidating, nightmarish, and strongest fictional creatures known to man. Boomstick: Like Alucard, The Impaler, and Dio Brando, the vampire stand user. Wiz: Also, there is Marceline, the vampire queen, and Dracula, the lord of Castlevania. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Alucard Wiz: The Hellsing organization, the group which gets rid of ghouls which hunts humans. Boomstick: And their trump card is Alucard, the most badass vampire in the world. He eats souls, has a regeneration factor, and is near-invincible. Wiz: Alucard is capable of ripping body parts off with ease. He also has his two guns, Casull and Jackull, made to kill vampires. Boomstick: However, his trump card, whenever things are tough, is Level 1 release. It allows Alucard to change shape and pick up things with ease. Wiz: Alucard can go even further in power with Level 0 Release. It allows Alucard to use all his souls at once, with an even stronger extent in power. Boomstick: However, Alucard suffers from his weakness to holy weapons. And since Alucard relies on souls to stay alive, once every soul he has is destroyed, he is killable once and for all. But besides that, he is not a force to be taken lightly. Dracula Wiz: Castlevania. The evilest castle to exist. Inside are thousands of monsters. And the leader of them all is Dracula. Boomstick: Dracula is immune to sunlight due to his crimson stone, can raise castles wherever he wants, and can transform. Wiz: He also can send out balls of electricity to defeat his enemies, and can take the souls of other beings he defeats. Boomstick: There's also the Demonic Meggido, his trump card, which can erase whatever it touches entirely. Wiz: However, Dracula sometimes underestimates his opponents. This, however, does not mean his a easy foe to beat. Far from that. Marceline Wiz: Ooo, a land taking place after the apocalypse. Hundreds of abstract creatures live in it. Boomstick: Like Marceline, the rogue vampire queen. She wields a multitude of anti-vampire equipment, just to defeat her enemies. Wiz: She also has shapeshifting, which allows her to take a multitude of forms, flight, invisibility to sneak up on enemies, and regeneration. Boomstick: However, she is also capable of wielding an axe, which is explicitly powerful. Wiz: However, she suffers from often going at her enemies head first, and being weak to all things normal vampires are weak to. Nonetheless she is a foe to not be taken lightly. Dio Brando Wiz: The Jojo line of family, one of the most badass families in the world. Their family consists of vampire killers, and killers of evil stand users. Stands are entities which are formed by other's desires, and can't be normally seen unless you have a stand yourself. Boomstick: However, their worst enemy is Dio Brando. Dio is capable of sending a multitude of knives at his enemies, and has a regeneration factor like no other. Dio is also capable of shooting beams from his eyes capable of piercing metal. Said eye beams are called... Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. Wiz: ... Dio can also turn things to ice, and can also infect others with parasites from his hair, of which he can control them wi- Boomstick: AHAHAHAHAHAHA. Holy shit, this is too good! Anyways, Dio also has the stand Hermit Purple, a stand which can both transmit the powers of the ripple through it, which Dio is by far the strongest with, can be used as a whip-like weapon, and be used to create live psychic images, which is really useless here. Wiz: Dio Brando, however, lost some of his powers, but instead got The World, one of the strongest stands ever. Being capable of stopping time and dropping steamrollers on others, Dio is not one to be messed with. Though he does have a weakness to sunlight and has to punch people with in 10 meters for it to actually count. Nevertheless, he is a dangerous threat. The Battle TO BE REDONE. Results Boomstick: THERE GOES MY FANFICTION LOVE TRIANGLE OF DIO, DRACULA AND ALUCARD. Wiz: Though the others were strong, Alucard is the far most experienced of all of them, and could easily take Marceline's soul when he wanted. Boomstick: He's also confirmed to be the opposite of god, and is by far immune to anything they could have thrown at him. Wiz: The winner is Dracula. Advantages and Disadvantages Alucard + Second to most experience + Regeneration - Not the smartest Dracula + Second smartest of them all + Most experience + Fought and died numerous times + Can steal powers from other beings Marceline + Regeneration - Slowest - In general outclassed Dio Brando + Fastest with time stop + Smartest + Regeneration + Second strongest in terms of brute strength - Can't do much against sunlight NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Spongebob walks through an alley, alone. Suddenly, somebody punches him, to which Spongebob replies to by hitting them across the face with his spatula. Mysterious Figure: D'OH! The figure is revealed to be Homer Simpson. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS VS. HOMER SIMPSON. COMING SOON. Trivia * This is the first battle royale Ceoxal has worked on. * Some of the considered fighters for the fight were: Edward Cullen, Remilia Scarlet, Demitri Maximoff, Spike, Orlok, Donovan, Flandre Scarlet, Dracula Duck, Irwin, Batman and Blade. These all, however, were not included because they took up too much space, though Edward Cullen was in as a joke. * All the characters in this fight have at least one thing that sets them apart from the others. Alucard is notably the only one to be truly immune to light, and the only one that uses guns. Dracula is the oldest of them all, and the only one without regeneration. Marceline is the only female of them all, and the only one with invisibility. Dio Brando is the most colorful of them all, and the only one that is able to stop time. Polls Who do you think will win? Alucard Dracula Marceline Dio Brando Did you like how the battle happened? Yes No I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Ceoxal Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Castlevania' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years